Doctor Who: The New Doctor
by Twilightroxas7
Summary: The Doctor (portrayed by Claire Holt) has return for new adventures in time, and space dealing with new enemies, and old foes along with new, and old friends.
1. Prologue: Rebirth of the Doctor

"Through out my adventures in time &amp; space I thought I was the last of my people, till I save them all from the Time War by freezing Gallifrey with the help of my past incarnations. But there are more dangers ahead as my 12th life ends, and next life begins. I'm the Doctor, and this is the beginning of my story."

The 12th Doctor was regenerating as he becomes a she, and screams till she began to fall on her knees breathing with a headache as voices rush through he head.

_"__One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine."_

_"__You can't just change what I look like without consulting me!"_

_"Reverse the polarity."_

_"It's the end... but the moment__has been prepared for..."_

_"Brave heart, Tegan."_

_"Change, my dear. And it seems not a moment too soon."_

_"If we fight like animals, we die like animals!"_

_"I'm not part of the war. I swear to you."_

_"Doctor no more"_

_"I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"_

_"Allons-y"_

_"All of time and space; everywhere and anywhere; every star that ever was. Where do you want to start?"_

_"Why do we talk out loud when we know we're alone?"_

She got up recovering along with gathering her thoughts as the cloister bell of the tardis began to ring with the tardis losing control. "No, no, no. Not now" She said as she try to get the tardis in control till the console began to blow up, and burst into flames.

"I better hang on." She said as she held one not knowing were the coordinates are. "GALLEON!" She yelled as the Tardis fell from space to the place she's always been on through her adventures. Earth.

* * *

Introducing Claire Holt as the Doctor.

Hope you like it, and I am taking suggestions for chapters to be added, and crediting authors who wrote the chapter. Please a review, follow, fav, and leave suggestions in private messages.


	2. Revenge of the Dalek

*plays Doctor Who theme*

* * *

Claire Holt

Jessica Stroup

* * *

DOCTOR WHO

* * *

Revenge of the Dalek

by Impossibletayler

* * *

In the night time of London the Tardis continue to fly out of control from The Doctor's regeneration. She grabbed on to the console as she tries to get the Tardis in control as it began to reach its impact zone. "This is not good." She said as the Tardis crash landed on the field. The Doctor climb out of the tardis exhausted from the impact adjust her former incarnation's clothing. Hearing the cloister bell again the Doctor went in quickly to fix the engines before it phase from existence. She use the sonic screwdriver to prevent the engines from phasing. "There you go. You might need to fix yourself up. I'll hold the key for you to get better since most likely know the burning is going to let me know anyway. Better get new clothes though." The Doctor headed to the wardrobe section of the Tardis, and after looking at her new face she find the right clothing that is a trenchcoat, and scarf. She left the Tardis closing it via the key, and decided to check the museum out even if it means sneaking in.

Alison in the museum was checking out the art forgetting it was closing time as the lights went out, but when she reach the exit she saw it was locked that she has to find another way out that she headed to another exit till a security guard spotted her, and began to scold her for staying in the museum during closing time. She try to explain her innocence till they heard a noise coming. "Whoever it is show youself, and leave." The guard said till the voice replied back. "EXTERMINATE!" The voice said shooting the guard revealing his skeleton with it's death beam, and drop dead in front of Alison as she panic the voice revealed itself as a machine resembling as a salt shaker. "YOU ARE A WITNESS YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED!" It said till someone grabbed her hand. "Run" She said taking Alison out to the basement as two more of them appear. "THE DOCTOR HAS BEEN DETECTED!" It said as thy began to move. The Doctor, and Alison got downstairs to the basement as more of them appear. "What are these things?" Alison asked frightened of them. "They are the Daleks the enemy of my people. What do you want Daleks?" The Doctor asked as the Daleks lower there weapons. 'ONE OF THE DALEKS FROM THE ASYLUM HAS ESCAPE!" The Dalek said shocking the Doctor. "But that's impossible the Asylum was destroyed by all of you. How is that possible?" The Doctor asked. "THE INSANE ONE ESCAPE BEFORE YOU ENTERED THE ASYLUM!" The Dalek said in a panic way. "So what do you want me to do?" The Doctor asked the Daleks. "EXTERMINATE IT, AND THE PLANET &amp; HUMANS WILL BE SPARED FOR NOW!" The Dalek said to the Doctor. "Fine it is a deal." The Doctor said as the Daleks disappeared. "So we have to destroy a crazy one?" Alison asked The Doctor.

"We don't have a choice." The Doctor said as they left the museum. "If we were a Dalek where would it be?" The Doctor asked till she remember a certain place. "I know where come on." The Doctor said as they ran to 76 Totter's Lane into Foreman's Yard were they found what is there. "There you are." The Doctor said as they look at the black Dalek. "WHAT ARE YOU?" The Dalek asked. "I'm The Doctor." The Doctor asked as the Dalek armor open itself to show its real form. "Your face has change." The Dalek said as the Doctor, and Alison look. "Why do they hate you so much?" The Dalek asked. "Because they hate consider me the enemy of all Daleks." The Doctor said. "Life is terrible. I must be exterminated. You must order my extermination Doctor." The Dalek said as The Doctor, and Alison looked shock. "But I can't." The Doctor said. "Obey! Obey! OBEY!" The Dalek said that The Doctor with guilt said it. "Do it then Dalek. Exterminate yourself." The Doctor said as the Dalek closes itself. "You would make a good Dalek leader." The Dalek said its final words, and destroy itself.

The Doctor felt a burning in her pocket knowing the Tardis is fixed. "Where are you going?" Alison asked "Come, and look." The Doctor said taking her to the Tardis. "A blue police box really?" Alison asked confuse. "Its bigger on the inside." The Doctor said unlocking the door, and open it as the lights turn on revealing the new exterior of the Tardis. "It looks wow. So what are you anyway, and what is this?" Alison asked her. "I'm The Doctor. I'm a Time Lady from the Planet Gallifrey. I'm 2'500 years old, and this is the Tardis short for Time And Dimension In Space." The Doctor said as Alison heard the word space. "So it could travel in space, and through time?" Alison asked. "Yep if you want you could come along." The Doctor said. "I love too but i'll have to pack my things." Alison said as The Doctor took the Tardis in Alison's apartment. Alison pack everything she needs, and put them in the Tardis. "Well off we go." The Doctor said after the door close, and the Tardis phases out with a whooshing sound.

* * *

Next time

"Welcome to Domonda"

"This is huge."

"We got a emergency situation."

"DOCTOR!"

* * *

The Doctor-Claire Holt

Alison-Jessica Stroup

Dalek voices-Nicholas Biggs

Doctor Who belong to BBC. All Copyright belongs to them.

No characters were harm in the making of this fanfic.


	3. Tears of an Angel

In a alley at a planet a homeless man was scavenging for food not knowing someone was following him that he turn around, and scream as he closes his eyes, and disappear.

* * *

Claire Holt

Jessica Stroup

* * *

DOCTOR WHO

* * *

Tears of an Angel

by Garkorogirl

* * *

The Tardis materialize in a shopping like area as The Doctor, and Alison came out. "Welcome to Domonda. One of the planets' best tourist shopping districts." The Doctor said as they walk.

"This place is huge." Alison said as they notice a few missing posters. "Doctor you might wanna look at this." Alison said getting the Doctor's attention. "The people that are missing they disappear on the same day." Alison said as The Doctor looks, and calculates unaware that they are being watch from above.

"So they all disappear on the same day, and no explanation." The Doctor said as they continue to walk. When they walk through a alley a alarm starts to go off. "We got a emergency situation." The Doctor said as the gate close between them trapping Alison. "Doctor? Doctor!" Alison said till she heard something behind her, and turn around seeing a stone like creature.

"Doctor? I see something here." Alison said as The Doctor took out her sonic screwdriver. "What does it look like?" The Doctor asked as she scans the gate hoping to unlock it. "Its stone, and it has wings." Alison said scared. "Stone? Wings? Alison whatever you do. Do not blink!" The Doctor said hurrying the scanning the gate. "What is that thing?" Alison said trying not to blink. "Its a Weeping Angel. The most deadliest of all alien races." The Doctor said as Alison quickly look away then sees the Weeping Angel closer with it scratching her arm. The Doctor reopen her gate just enough time to get Alison out, and close the gate on the Weeping Angel.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked looking at her. "Yeah just a scratch." Alison said as the scratch began to turn to stone. "What the? What happen to my arm?" Alison asked frightened as The Doctor scan the part of the stone. "This is what I feared the scratch that it left you is affecting your cells really bad." The Doctor said as she continue to scan it. "Meaning?" Alison asked confuse. "Your going to become a Weeping Angel." The Doctor said as Alison began to be scared. "There is a cure though. The only cure is a tear, and not just any tear." The Doctor said to Alison. "What tear do we need to cure me?" Alison asked as The Doctor sighed.

"We need the tear of a Weeping Angel." The Doctor said

They began to search for a Weeping Angel as Alison's infection is getting worse with her arm turn fully to stone. "Doctor we gotta hurry." Alison said as they found a abandoned building. They enter it seeing alot of Weeping Angels. "I know you could sense us but were not here to harm. We need a tear of your race. My friend Alison is infected, and slowly becoming one. All we need is the tear to cure her." The Doctor said as the building began to shake, and break. "There trying to crush all of us." The Doctor said as a vial was thrown from the a balcony seeing from afar a weeping angel that thew it with hope on its face. The Doctor grabbed the vial with the tear as they both got out of the collapsing building destroying both the building, and the Weeping Angels. The Doctor open the vial, and pour the tear on Alison's arm returning it to normal, and curing her. "That was close." Alison said as they walk back to the Tardis. Once they enter the Tardis brought up a new Sonic Screwdriver on the console. "A new screwdriver?" Alison asked. "Well when I was getting the vial I kinda drop the screwdriver by accident so it got crush. Now lets get going." The Doctor said as the Tardis dematerialize as a mysterious shadow watches. "Soon Doctor. I'll have my revenge."

* * *

Next Time

"London in the 1800s."

"Vastra, Jenny, Strax its been a while."

"Theres a strange creature lurking in the sewers."

"Is that a leech?"

* * *

Claire Holt as The Doctor

Jessica Stroup as Alison

* * *

No humans or angels were harmed in the making of this fanfic.

All copyright reserved belong to BBC.


	4. Blood and Flesh

A amateur guy was in the sewers with a torch after multiple people has disappear inside. He felt something landed on his head, and look as he screams, and gets killed.

* * *

CLAIRE HOLT  
JESSICA STROUP

* * *

DOCTOR WHO

* * *

Blood of the Flesh.  
By Impossibletayler

* * *

In Victorian London 1800s Vastra, Jenny, and Strax arrive at a point as the Tardis began to land in a unusual way knocking over a street lamp in the process.

"Looks like the Doctor has return. Most likely lost control of the Tardis again." Vastra said as Strax walk up to the Tardis.

"I recommend you reveal yourself as order of the Sontaran Empire." Strax said as The Doctor open the Tardis door.

"Sorry about that I was teaching my friend Alison how to drive the Tardis." The Doctor said coming out of the Tardis with Alison.

"I see you change your face again more feminine like." Vastra said talking about The Doctor's new incarnation.

"Change your face?" Alison asked confuse.

"Its little trick call regeneration that the Time Lords have. Any way Alison this is Vastra, Jenny, and Strax really good friends of mine during my last two incarnations." The Doctor said

"Atleast you came at the nick of time. Something is happening to the people in this era." Jenny said explaining the disappearances of the citizens in Victorian London.

"Unfortunately we have no clue whats causing them." Vastra said as The Doctor began to think.

"A month after you left." Jenny said as The Doctor think for clues. She notice a blood stain on one of the papers near the sewer, and she took out her sonic screwdriver, and scan it.

"Well the citizens might be getting blood, and drain of there blood." The Doctor said

"Like a leech?" Alison asked

"Leech? Of course the Leechias." The Doctor much to Vastra's anger.

"I thought my race wipe them out." Vastra said in anger.

"Leechias?" Alison asked

"The enemies of the Silurians rumored to have gone extinct during the there war with the Silurians. We should head underground, and find them to stop what there doing." The Doctor said

They went underground in the sewers to a point were they find bones, and skulls along with the Leechias, and there king.

"A Silurian, humans, a potato, and a time lord." The Leechia king said with hunger.

"How were you able to survive the war?" The Doctor asked

"During the blood war a few of our army were able to steal Time Lord technology to take our species in another point in time before the Time War. What about you Doctor? What do you plan to do with the Time Lords in another universe?" The King said.

"Save them, and free them from the pocket dimension. Unlike your kind that only cares of death." The Doctor said as she notice a Time Lord tech that could easily send the Leechias to void less dimension.

"Well your people could survive in the other dimension." The Doctor aim her screwdriver at the machine causing it to explode, and beginning to drag everyone into the void.

"You are the cause of death Doctor!" The Leechia King said as the Tardis began to appear saving The Doctor, Alison, Vastra, Jenny, and Strax as they return above the sewers.

"Thank you for your help Doctor." Vastra said as they headed out of the Tardis, and The Doctor smile as the Tardis leaves to the next location as a shadowy figure sees the Tardis leave.


End file.
